Gosh I Hate Dylan
by Maximum1234ride
Summary: Max and Dylan get married? And Dixon an exact image of fang but a girl that they saved from the school (I'll write a fanfic on that later). But Dylan has a plan up his sleeve, what is it?


Dixon's P.O.V.

"Don't just stare, say I'm pretty or something!" I crossed my arms and stared into his dark eyes. I looked down at my feet embarrassed, waiting for him to respond. He slid his hand down my face and lifted my chin, "You're beautiful." He took my hand and kissed it, his black tux was perfect on his body. "Fang- ", he stopped me "Please Dixon, enjoy it?." I nodded, letting him lead me out of my room, my wings decorated with flowers. "Weddings are exiting huh?" He said with zero emotion. I chuckled to my self, a small grin approaching, "But your happy for them aren't you?" He didn't reply. I thought so. Fang has always loved Max, even if she loved someone else. But why wouldn't he give me a chance, he acted like he liked me, but was it real?

We sat together, our ears filled with the traditional wedding song, Dylan stood at the altar, awaiting his bride. I looked back at Fang, he was clearly upset about the whole thing. My thoughts were interrupted by oohs and ahhs. I quickly turned to see Angel gracefully skip down the aisle throwing red petals on the white carpet. Next, Max came down the aisle. Iggy was 'giving her away' today. Behind Max was Nudge who held up the end of Max's long white dress. When Max got to Dylan they took each other's hands. I didn't listen to all the vows and stuff but their kiss was passionate. In the middle of their kiss Fang stood up and yanked me with him, "FANG!" I whispered in a loud way. "We're leaving." he gripped my wrist and literally drug me with him. I looked back to Max and the crowd, their eyes starring right at us, until we were out of site.

"What was that all about." I didn't have to ask, I already knew. He didn't want to see Dylan and Max make out, especially when Max and Fang used to share that same kiss. Fang looked away, "Nothing." he stretched out his wings. I stretched out my wings too, shaking out all the flowers, now our wings looked identical. "Fang I-" and then I realized, we were the perfect match, identical in looks and the way we thought. But he wouldn't notice, especially not now. "Yes Dixon?" He glanced at me, now was my chance, I had it to prove to him. I cupped my hands around his face and pulled him into a kiss. Fang immediately pulled away. He started toward the door. I pulled his shoulder toward me, "Why don't you love me!" I scream at him in tears. I'm sure the people in the other room can hear me. "Becau-, because you could never be _her." _Hesaid and walked out of the church to fly in the sky.

He, he just compared me to her! I ran out after him screaming, tears flooding my eyes. "FINE! BUT NOW I KNOW WHY SHE DOESNT LOVE YOU, why no girl would ever love you.. BECAUSE YOU TREAT US LIKE-LIKE CRAP!" he looked down at me a tear streaming down his face. And I hoped with all my heart that those words stung like nails into his heart.

Max's P.O.V.

After Fang and Dixon had left, things went on as if nothing has happened, except for when the screaming started. The whole room could hear Dixon screaming something. After a few moments of silence, Dixon charged into the room with a puffy red face with tears. "This is you're fault!" Dixon screamed at me as she pointed in my direction. She started running at full speed toward me. Dylan expanded his enormous wings, flew up, and dived back down towards Dixon at full speed. Dylan dove down and pinned Dixon to the ground, I wanted to help but the wedding dress was so tight and I could barely move. I starred at Dixon, she was choking on her tears and I could see Dylan struggling to hold her down, for a small skinny girl she was sure strong. "Why?" Dixon choked out, "why does he still love you? Why can't... Why can't he love me?" I stared at the hopeless girl on the floor surprised, "Fang... Loves me?" I stepped back, all this makes sense now, why he never spoke to me anymore, how he looked at me. Dylan froze for a split second in shock which gave Dixon just enough time to get out from under him and spin kick him in the face. She flew to the top of the church. By now everyone else in the church had left the room and were flooding into their cars to drive away. The only people left were the 'mutants.' Dylan now lay unconscious on the floor, a little bit of blood coming from his nose. Dixon went down for her next attack, Nudge.

Nudge stepped back ready to attack, as Dixon raced down to her. What am I going to do I can't move. Dixon came down on nudge, her foot denting her face, but nudge recovered and punched Dixon in the gut. Dixon spit out blood and flew back up ready to dive attack again, but she wouldn't be able too. Somehow during the fight Iggy and Gazzy put together a net and caught Dixon inside it. Her wings got tangled in the net until she couldn't fly anymore, Gravity forcing her to fall. I watched as Dixon slammed to the ground, struggling in the net but she had no luck. I hobbled over to my husband and held his head in my lap "Dylan?" I looked at him concerned but I knew he was strong. The room was silent now, everyone surrounding me, and Dixon had given up. And then the silence broke, the church door swung open, I looked up to see a very surprised Fang staring at all of us, blood and all.

Fang's P.O.V.

I looked at Iggy since he was the closest to me. "What's going on here?" I asked the blind man. "Don't ask me, I can't see!" I looked at the scene unfolding around me, Dixon in a net, Nudge's bloody face, and Max's ruined dress. Max looked up at me and gave me the evil eye. She bent over and whispered something into Angel's ear. Max slowly got up and moved away from Dylan. She walked past Iggy and Gazzy and stood in front of me. "We need to talk." she said and she grabbed my forearm with incredible strength, pulling me to the bathroom, where I was about to meet my end.

Max's P.O.V.

I pushed Fang into the girls bathroom with such force he fell back on his butt. He sat there and stared at me, "I'm not finished with you, so if you even think about leaving while I'm changing you will be kicked places that shouldn't be kicked," I grabbed my clothes and slammed the stall door. I continued to talk as I struggled to take off my dress, I stopped, I couldn't unzip my self, I opened the stall door embarrassed, my dress still fully on. "I need your help ok?" Fang looked at me ready to fall over in laughter, "Now is not the time to laugh, I can barley breathe and I'm about to rip this dress in half!" He stood up and unzipped me, I started back to the stall when he stopped me and pushed me against the wall. I was doing all I could to keep the dress up. "Max... Why do you love him?" And then it happened, the thing I've taken for granted for most of my life until I met Dylan, Fang's kiss.

I leaned into the kiss. I've missed the feel of Fang's lips on mine, no matter who I had chosen in the end. The kiss was soft at first, but became more passionate. When I finally pulled away, my heart was pounding in my chest. Fang looked me in the eye, I felt like he could look into my soul. "Why did you choose Dylan, Max?" He asked with a look of pain in his eyes. "Why?" I didn't know how to answer, I was trapped in my own head, I got myself stuck here, why had I chosen Dylan? But then I remembered exactly how I could pick Dylan over Fang, "He didn't leave me to go out with another girl with nothing but a note in his place." I walked back into the stall and finished changing my clothes. I didn't have to pretend to know his pain, that last sentence hurt me too.

Fangs P.O.V.

I stared at the stall, and it was true I had left her, and all I left behind was a note. I leaned against the stall and sighed, "What about you huh?" I asked. Silence came from inside the stall, she was listening. "How you weren't going to mention that you and Dylan were supposed to repopulate?" Jealousy taking over his mind. "Well now it's going to happen Fang, your too late, why didn't you come back when I needed you?"I could hear her tears coming. She swung the door open and glared at him, her eyes watery, "Just take Dixon and leave, leave us all." she said as she walked past me but I grabbed her shoulder. "Max please." I stared at her, my grip tightening. "Fang let me go now." she gave him a glare he'd never seen before. "Max I don't want to let you go, I need you." I wanted to continue but Max brought her arm up and slapped me so hard I flew back and cracked the mirror. "Just go." and she left, leaving me all alone.

Dylan's P.O.V.

I woke up with bright white and black spots still in my vision, just as max walked in. She looked Upset and angry at the same time. I was very confused. "Get up, we need to go." I didn't complain about that one, this wedding was going down in history as the worst wedding ever. When Max got in the car, I got in the drivers seat. "Where are we going?" I asked Max. "Away, but first we need to go to the store and get a lot of chocolate and ice cream.

Dixon's P.O.V.

I huddled into a ball and waited for everyone to leave, but Fang was still in the bathroom. So I sat there in silence when the bathroom door creaked open. Fang walked silently towards me but I looked the other way wanting to run but I was caught in an annoying net right now. Fang got to me and I tried to scramble away from him but he took my wrist and picked me up, net and all. I struggled but his grip was too strong, "Fang let me go." I kept struggling. "Dixon we have to work something out." he looked at me and then I saw his tears, he was crying, but it was all for her.

Fang's P.O.V.

"Dixon, I know you're mad at me but we have to work something out!" I Said. "But you love someone else! And I can only love you Fang! We can't be friends, I'll just leave." She said. Dixon tried to stand up and leave but her foot got caught on the stupid net and she fell towards me. I caught her before she hit the ground. "I'm sorry," I say, "Please forgive me before you go?" She says,"I do, I will always forgive you Fang." I helped her towards the door. When we got outside she opened her wings and started flying up. I wanted to follow her, but I knew if I was ever going to get Max back, I would have to dispose of the problem.

Dylan's P.O.V.

I stood in the doorway silently watching Max. She was devouring ice cream and staring at the tv. I went behind her and started rubbing her shoulders, "how are you doing." I asked in her ear. "I'm fine" she snapped back, I could tell nothing was fine. I went in front of the couch and whipped her tears away, "it's all going to be ok, trust me". I bent down and picked her up bridle style and took her to the deck that over looked the canyon. "I'll always trust you Dylan, I love you." She rested her head on me. I stood her up and rubbed her arms up and down, "I love you most" and then I bent down and kissed her. I moved my hands up her back to her wings and then back to her waist, then she released. She took my hand and and pulled my to the side of the deck, "wanna fly" she asked, a tone of playfulness in her voice. I nodded and we jumped down together unfolding our wings and flapping in perfect unison.

Max P.O.V.

We flew over the mountains. Dylan pointing out something in nature and talking to me about it. I wasn't listening. I kept thinking about Fang. What did he mean? How could you leave someone and then say you love them? Dylan was looking at me in that special way that made my heart melt. "Max?" He asked. "Yes?" I said. "Do you love him?" "Who?" I asked. "_Fang."_

Mia's P.O.V.

I stood outside the large house, it's been a week since Dylan came to see me. I looked up and saw Max flying with Dylan, they landed on the porch of the house and I flew in behind them. I walked in and saw a surprised face from Max and an angry one from Dylan, he had her pinned against the wall. "Mia just give us a second" he glared at me, I held up my hands, " no problem I'll wait out here" I walked out and closed the door behind me.

Max's P.O.V.

Dylan held me against the wall, "I'm sorry Dylan-", he cut me off "it's too late for that Max, I was going to wait longer but you give me no choice, I need to do something that will keep you away from fang, _forever_." I stared at him, my husband, "you can't do that Dylan! There's no way-" he put his hind over my mouth and started to take off his belt. I tried to get away but he held me tightly. He took the belt and wrapped it around my hands and waist. "Your mine and not his! You will never be his!" He threw me onto the ground, "and he will never find you" I saw Dylan's foot come up and then slam into my face, before everything went black.

Mia's P.O.V.

I closed the porch door and turned around. The sun was starting to set, I might as well fly. I got a running start and took off from the porch. The sky and mountains were beautiful. My mind wandered in my head. Then, suddenly a dark figure started coming towards me. I dove toward the mountain to hide but the figure followed me. I flew as fast as I could toward the nearest town. I stopped about a mile from the nearest town, out of breathe. I would fight better on the ground anyway. Then I realized that not many people fly, and that it was Fang. He landed in front of me, as out of breathe as I was. "Have you seen Max?" He asked. "Yeah, she was just at the house. Do you want me to fly with you?" I answered. "Please do," he replied.

Dylan's P.O.V.

I picked up Max, not too gently and flew outside towards a far away tunnel in the mountains that only I knew about. I made it the day after Max said yes. Deep in the tunnel was a bared area that I could put Max in. I put her on the small bed made of wood with just a thin sheet. I locked the door that now held the girl of my dreams. How did this ever happen? I know exactly how, it is no longer a question I can ask myself, Fang was in the way, he always was. Then, how could I solve this problem? Kill Max.

Fang's P.O.V.

I got to the front door and walked in with Mia on my heels. Dylan was sitting on the coach with a half eaten ice cream in his hand. "Where is she?" I asked. "She just left, didn't say where she was going though." He replied. I was getting more frustrated by the second, and I knew that Max loved him and Fang. "I'll find her," I said as I started walking out the door. Dylan said, "She can't have both of us Fang, and she's already chosen who."

Max's P.O.V.

I woke up in darkness unable to move my arms and then I remembered, Dylan did this to me. I fumbled with the belt around me and eventually got it off. I rubbed my wrists and stood up, fumbling around but tripped on a crevice in the floor. Then I heard a click and there was light. I looked up to see Dylan staring at me, I examined where I was and noticed I was in a cage but Dylan was also there. He stepped towards me grinned, "how do you feel Max?" I just glared at him clenching my fist ready to fight him. "Max don't fight me, or worse will come for you" I kicked at him but he caught my foot. "Tsk tsk tsk" he flipped me around still holding my foot until I was on my stomach on the ground. "I'm sorry I have to do this Max, but it's for the best" he moved his hands up my back then grasped the base of my wings and in one slight movement he he broke them both. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed and the tears of pain came, my wings now useless.


End file.
